


Ring in the New

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [97]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin and Arthur ring in their first New Year together after Arthur's return from Avalon.





	Ring in the New

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. May it bring you all the good things <3

 

“It’s nearly gone,” Merlin said, brushing his fingers over the pale white line where Arthur’s scar used to be. He felt the king shiver at the touch and repeated the motion more slowly, deliberately teasing. “Do you think that means it’s over?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Arthur caught at Merlin’s wrist and tugged him closer, kissing him softly. “I hope so."  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Mhm.” Arthur nuzzled at his cheek, and Merlin let himself be nudged gently and entirely unsubtly back towards the bed, smiling as Arthur kept on pressing kisses to his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. “It’s a new year. We deserve a fresh start.”  
  
Outside, the last of the fireworks were fading from the sky, the last chime of midnight echoing in the chill winter air. The old year was over, and Merlin was filled with a sudden rush of hope. With Arthur by his side, he knew that this year couldn’t help but be better than the last.


End file.
